Mystery Of SoulMates
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Calleigh contemplates her love for Horatio, and ends up with her dream


_Every person in the world has that one man or woman that they belong with, above all else, above all reason, they belong together. We are born with two arms, two legs, two lungs but one heart, because we are committed to finding that one person that we are bound to by the spirits. The word soul mate comes from a old legend, a legend that stated that all people were born with four legs, four arms, four lungs and two hearts as well as two heads... and were once punished by being cut in half, and our halves separated, cursed to wander the world in search of our other half. Our hearts are tender, and we put them on the line in order to find our other half. It is rare that you find your true soul mate, and even more rare that you manage to see it in each other. When you find the one you love, hold on and never let go. He or she is everything to your life... you cannot control your other half, but you can prove to them you love them.. you cannot force them to give you that chance, but you can try your best, you cannot force them to meet your lips... but you can invite theirs with your smile, you cannot force their arms to wrap around you... but you can invite them with your warmth, you cannot force love..but only give them a chance to love you. A chance is all your soul mate needs, to give you love beyond all knowledge. Love is true. Love is beautiful. I love him._

_My name is Calleigh Duquesne, and I am in love with a man that I should not love, a man so special that he flies on the wings of justice and helps those who are in need. He smiles behind a badge, and holds the hands of those in need. He is a hero, you may seem him as ordinary but he is my everything. He makes my heart beat faster by the sound of his voice, the memory of his words, the feel of his arms and passion in his kiss. My lips curl into a smile at the mention of his name. My body fills with warmth at the mention of my soul mate, the man I love, the man I want to lay with forever. Sometimes I wonder that if I were to fall asleep and dream of him, could I sleep forever? Could I sleep forever in the arms of the most amazing man ever to have lived?_

_I believe that one day we were together, one day we were deeper in love than ever, and in death we parted... but must reunite in another life, will this lifetime be the life where I am reunited with my other half? With my soul mate? I hope so... because to be cursed another life time without his arms around me.. would be a fate much worse than death.. If he will not love me in this lifetime, will he let me sleep forever?_

"Calleigh?" a soft voice called out with a gentle shake of the blonde's shoulder

The ballistic expert sat up, and looked up into his eyes, "Ohh... Heyyy Handsome"

Horatio smiled, "Hey Beautiful, Penny for your thoughts?"

Calleigh blushed and looked down, "I was... just thinking..."

The red headed man sat in front of her and took her hands in his, "You can tell me anything Beautiful" he said softly and kissed her knuckles one by one to calm her

The blonde woman smiled nervously, "I was thinking about …. you" she admitted and looked down blushing heavily

He smiled and pulled her into his arms, and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I think about you too" he admitted

She looked up at him and smiled, "Really?" she asked timidly with a soft smile

Horatio leant down and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster, "I love you" he said softly as he pulled back slightly

Calleigh grinned and kissed him back, "I love you too" she said softly to him

The red head smiled, and bit his lip, "I read what you wrote in the diary, I didn't mean to, It got caught up with evidence, I don't want you to sleep forever... I want to be with your forever" he said softly as he held her

Calleigh smiled and kissed his lips gently, "I want to be with you forever too" she said softly

_Soul mates are joined by their hearts, no-one can explain how they find each other again, or even why they are destined to be together, all we know is that one day you will find yourself laying with your other half, with a smile on your face and happiness in your heart. One day you will feel complete by just laying with your other half... a love that is eternal, a love that never dies... even if you want it to! _


End file.
